Messages
by Amelia St.Claire
Summary: Fiona finally checked the messages Michael had left her. Takes place a week after Hot Spot. Blast from the past.


Disclaimer: Burn Notice is not mine. Neither are the beginning messages I used or the last quote at the bottom.

On a bright sunny Saturday in the city of Miami, Fiona was running errands on the first free day she had in awhile. It was just a week ago, when she went into the house of the bomber who tried to kill Michael, only almost getting herself killed instead. Ever since that night, when Michael came back to his loft, believing she was dead, only to find her sitting on a stool eating yogurt, he never left her side. She didn't mind it at first. It was the most attention he gave her in weeks. However, whenever she would declare she was going to the supermarket or shopping, there he would be, by her side with her.

It wasn't annoying to her, and she actually found it sweet, but Fiona wasn't used to doing such routine tasks with another person. But Fiona let him, because whenever she was about to say something, the look on his face when he found her that night would pop into her head. That's when she realized, he did love her, even if he didn't always say it or show it. Michael was still asleep when she left his loft. She quietly opened and closed the door, barely making a sound. Then she walked to her car and drove away.

She spent the morning shopping along some of the stores near the beach and vendors on the sides of the rodes. She spent a large amount of money buying things she probably didn't need, but wanted and got a bite to eat at a frozen yogurt stand. It wasn't until a few hours later when Fiona passed a cell phone stand, that she remembered her's was burnt to a crisp. So she bought a simple cell phone, using the a little of the last bit of money she had on her.

Wanting to take a rest, Fiona walked over to _Carlito's, _sat down and ordered a Bloody Mary. While she was there, she took out her new phone and put all her information in it, and put Michael's and Sam's numbers on speed dial. While she was playing around with it, she decided it might be a good idea to see it anyone called her on her old phone. She dialed in the number for checking messages she used with her old phone and was surprised to her the mechanical woman's voice say, "_You have 21 unheard messages."_

Fiona was confused, but she listened in as the woman continued,

"_First unheard message from an unknown number. Recieved Saturday, at 2:15 PM."_

_**"Fi, I'm at the address you gave me. Call me back if you get this."**_

Fiona was surprised to heard Michael's voice. In the backround she heard, sirens and people yelling. He sounded slightly worried, but he also sounded that way when a case went bad. Fiona shook it off and deleted the message, moving on to the next one.

"_Second unheard message from an unknown number. Recieved Saturday, at 2:17 PM."_

_**"Fi! Fi! Pick up the phone, call me if you get this! I need to know where you are!" **_

This time Michael was undoubtly worried. In fact, he sounded on the verge of panic. In the message, Fiona could heard the Charger engine start up, and some man yelling in the background that they were going to close the whole road off and that the fire was spreading. Fiona's heart dropped. _He really thought I was... _She deleted the message and moved on to the next.

"_Third unheard message from an unknown number. Recieved Saturday, at 2:25 PM."_

_**"Fi, please, please pick up! I need to know you're alright!"**_

Panic. That was all she heard. She never heard Michael so desperate before. She wished at that moment that her phone wasn't burned and that she could have called him and told him she was alright, so she could end his suffering. Suffering. _Oh, Michael. You know I can take care of myself..._

"_Fourth unheard message from an unknown number. Recieved Saturday, at 2:36 PM."_

_**"Fiona! Pick up! Please! Please, tell me you're alright!"**_

Fiona couldn't describe it. Michael sounded like he was almost crying_._ _Crying? Michael doesn't cry! He's been shot, stabbed, and blow up, and never shed a tear! Michael, I am the last thing to cry over..._

"_Fifth unheard message from an unknown number. Recieved Saturday, at 2:51 PM."_

_**"Fiona, please don't do this! Answer the phone! Please, Fiona, you can't-can't..,"**_

"_Sixth unheard message from an unknown number. Recieved Saturday, at 3:04 PM."_

_**"Dammit Fiona, answer the phone! Just tell me you're alright!"**_

"_Seventh unheard message."_

_**"Fiona, you can't be gone! Just tell me you're OK! Please!"**_

"_Eighth unheard message."_

_**"Fiona! Please!"**_

_"Ninth____unheard____message."_

_**"Fi... Please... Don't be..."**_

Fiona listened to all the messages. After each one, his voice became more and more desperate, panicked, hurt. After the ninth, he didn't even bother to say anything. All she could heard in the background was his breathing and the rain. Fiona felt like crying, something she wasn't accustomed to doing. She couldn't believe that he was in that much pain, suffering that much. And she was the cause of it. Fiona didn't know what to think.

But she knew what to do.

She left a ten on the table and ran back to her car, out of breathe by the time she got there. She jumped in her car, started the engine, pulled out, then speeding through the streets she made it to Michael's loft in record time. She ran up the stairs and threw the heavy door open, as she walked in. In front of her stood Michael, a yogurt in one hand and a gun the other, who upon seeing it was Fi, put the gun down on his workbench. He was about to say something, and then he saw the pained look on her face. He placed the yogurt down next to the gun and walked over to her.

"Fi, what's wrong?" he said putting his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she said smiling a little. Then she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what, Fi?" Michael asked confused.

"Caring." She looked back at him and smiled, then started to walked way. Michael, however, grabbed her arm.

"Fi, about last week..." he started, not knowing here to begin. "Fi, listen to me. I was scared, terrified actually, when I thought you were...gone." He whispered the last word.

"I know, Michael, I know," she said, touching his cheek softly. He took it and held it there.

"It took that, Fi, to realize what you meant to..." he didn't finish, not knowing what else to say.

"It's OK, Michael. We're not good at this," Fiona said knowing what he meant to say. That's when he pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips. _**  
_ **_

What do you guys think? I know that the "We're not good at this," quote was used in the 3rd Season, but to me it just fit perfectly.


End file.
